The Teen Titan's New Year's Resolutions
by twobedroomtardis
Summary: Basically around ten resolutions of the Teen Titans in honor of 2011! It's really short and simple, ya know, just to get my creative juices flowing. Read and Review!
1. Raven

Raven's New Year's Resolutions

1) I will not let myself be fooled by another person again.

2) I will not allow anyone to make me think that I love them on a level any more than friends.

2.5) I will not allow _myself_ to make me think that I love anyone on a level any more than friends.

3) I should eat a real breakfast sometimes.

3.5) But I should still drink my herbal tea. It's amazingly calming.

4) I must hide my mirror better next time.

5) I should try to work on smiling more. It makes my friends feel better.

6) I should stop reminding myself to hide my emotions. I have to admit, it _is _a little creepy.

7) I will never, _never_ read the Twilight-so-called-Saga again. I'd rather play video games with Beast Boy while simultaneously listening to an endless stream of his cheesy jokes.

8) I might actually play video games with Beast Boy.

8.5) I should try tofu.

9) I will not put my friends in danger for my sake.

10) I'm going to call him Gar, and he's going to like it.

10.5) I might let him call me Rae.


	2. Cyborg

**A/N: Might seem a little OOC to some of you because I think that the Titans are all more mature than they seem. A least, they are when they're thinking to themselves and I'm the one writing. So there.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot this last time, but it's safe to say that I _still _don't own Teen Titans.**

Cyborg's New Year's Resolutions

1) Beast Boy will not beat me in a game ever again. Any game. Even if I'm blindfolded. No.

2) I'm finally going to get my mind off of Sarah. I have Bee now.

2.5) I'm finally going to _move on _from Sarah, but I'll never forget her.

3) I'm never trying tofu.

3.5) Does that count as a resolution?

4) I might go easy on the little grass stain and have a plain cheese pizza. But I'm never, ever going to have pizza without the cheese.

5)I'm going to tape his confession of love to Raven, and he won't hear the end of it until he doesn't mind anymore, and then I'm just going to show the others. Or do that in reverse order. I'm assuming he's gonna be really, really cheesy when he finally tells her. I can't wait.

5.5) First, I'm gonna need to make him realize that the feeling is mutual.

6) I'm gonna beat the crap outta Robin in training someday.

7) I need to find a better place to kiss Bee...somewhere that _isn't _the living room.

8) If the T-Car ever gets stolen again, the offenders will be in a virtual hell. Created by yours truly.

8.5) You've been warned, Jump City.

9) Titans East will always be safe, as long as I'm able to keep it that way.

10) If anybody - anybody in _existence_ - threatens physical or emotional harm - even wreaks of the ability to create traumatic events - on anyone in the team again, they'll have me to answer to.

10.5) If I knew what was happening beforehand, Blackfire, Trigon, Terra, Slade, and Malchior would have been gone before they entered our lives.

**A/N: I also believe that Cyborg is very protective of his teammates, because he's basically an adult, and I think he has a fatherly love for all of the Titans. Except for Bee, because, well...ya know how I feel about them from this.**


	3. Robin

**A/N: Not my best, sorry...also, I'm gonna try to finish this whole story today or tomorrow.**

Robin's New Year's Resolutions/Things to Remember Next Year

1) I'll make sure that Star knows I don't regret that kiss in Tokyo, because I don't regret it; Starfire made me realize that there were more important things to be in life than a hero.

2) I need to remember that the Titans are a _team_. We all work together, and if one of us is missing, chances are the whole operation won't run _quite_ as smoothly as usual.

3) I was never - and will never be - _anything_ like Slade.

4) I need to remind Raven that none of us will let her be alone, ever... even if there's a certain grass stain that she might want to see a little bit less.

5) Beast Boy is a crucial part of the team, even though he's the youngest.

5.5) He's also one of the most troubled.

6) I need to smile more.

7) Next time that Cyborg tells someone that "Pocket Full of Sunshine" is the most played song on my iPod, I'm spilling water on him.

8) Starfire and I need to go on a real date sometime.

8.5) ...And I'll make sure she doesn't have the time to cook anything.

9) I'm going to train a lot more; I'm going to be prepared.

10) But sometimes, I might take a little break.


	4. Starfire

**A/N: I'm not good with Starfire speak, but hey, at least I tried!**

Starfire's Resolutions of the New Year

1) Boyfriend Robin and I must go on the date one day.

2) Raven shall come to the mall of shopping with me this year! I would very much enjoy seeing her in pink.

3) I will try to make food that is more enjoyable to my friends.

4) I will be more careful with my strength this "New Year".

5) I want to try one of the games of the video that the males are always playing.

6) I will try to stop putting mustard on my pizza, because it does the grossing out of my friends.

7) I will do the kissing of Boyfried Robin more often.

8) The mall of shopping is marvelous! Why don't my friend boys go so much?

9) I must learn the earth "lingo".

...I must also do the learning of the numbers higher than 9.


	5. Beast Boy and 'Epilogue'

**A/N: Last chapter! Happy New Year's Eve everybody! This one includes some dialogue...and a miniscule hint of fluff from my OTP 3**

Beast Boy's New Year's Resolutions

1) I'm going to beat Cyborg. Multiple times. In every game...**ever**.

2) Raven's going to try tofu.

2.5) And videogames.

3) Robin is _going to learn _that I'm important too...when he hits the floor in training.

4) I'm still going to be a vegan. That will never change.

5) As long as it's safe for me, and it makes her happy, I'll try one - and only one - of Starfire's dishes.

6) Raven'll let me call her Rae, and that _doesn't _mean that she can call me Gar, or Garfield, or any variation of the name.

7) I want to read a book.

7.5) Without pictures.

8) Maybe I'll appreciate cheesy jokes to myself, I guess it _can_ get a little annoying.

9) That holo-ring is going in the trash as soon as possible.

9.5) It reminds me too much of another time; another life.

10) _Raven's bedroom is off-limits. __Raven's bedroom is off-limits. __Raven's bedroom is off-limits. __Raven's bedroom is off-limits. __Raven's bedroom is off-limits._

"Okay, Titans!" Robin announced, and the other four looked up from their papers. "Swap your resolutions to the person on your..." Robin saw Starfire to his left and blushed, "...Right." His paper went Cyborg, Cyborg's went to Raven, Raven's went to Beast Boy, Beast Boy's went to Starfire, and Starfire's paper went to Robin.

Cyborg arched an eyebrow upon seeing one of the resolutions on Robin's paper. "Pour water on me, traffic light? Maybe then you can take some of that sunshine outta your pocket and dry me off a bit." He scoffed as Robin shook his head. "And what kiss in Tokyo?" Robin avoided his look. "Star? What kiss in Tokyo?" Starfire looked away too, apparently even she knew when to be bashful.

From the other seat beside him, Raven glowered. Cyborg grinned sheepishly, and there was a spark of worry in his eyes. "Confession of love? Feeling is mutual? Cyborg, you _shouldn't _have said that." She said from between her teeth. The only thing that Cyborg could say was: "Heh," and he winked at Beast Boy over Raven's shoulder. When she saw who Cyborg winked at, she blushed a little before pulling up her hood, and he put up his arms to show his innocence in the matter.

"So Raven, you're gonna call me Gar, and I'm gonna like it, huh? And you're gonna let me call you Rae, and you might try tofu and play video games. This is..interesting, Rae." He smirked a bit and his sharp tooth gleamed. "That's right, Gar." She laughed, and he looked at his feet. The rest of the team exchanged knowing glances.

"Friend Beast Boy, if Raven said she'll try tofu, video games, and let you call her Rae, than you have already done some of the things on your list! And you'll try my Tamaranean food! Oh, Beast Boy, much thanks!" Beast Boy blushed and hugged Starfire back.

Robin had no sarcastic comment for Starfire's paper. No comments at all, actually.

Beast Boy scooted closer to Raven. "So, Rae, about the first three resolutions... You know that, uh, _I_ would never try to hurt you, right?" Raven swallowed and nodded her head. When she looked around the living room, the other Titans all looked somewhere else in the room and started chatting about anything at all.

"Yeah, um...Gar, I know."

"So, would you like to - hey! Cy, I can totally see that you're recording this!"

Raven turned to Cyborg and said: "Shouldn't you be thinking of other places to be kissing Bee?" Beast Boy chuckled.

"Anyway, Rae, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Of course." She replied, and couldn't help but giggle for a bit.

"Marvelous!" Starfire squealed.

"About time..." Robin murmured.

Cyborg just smiled. _Yeah, _he thought, _it _is_ about time_.


End file.
